


Tattoos and Taboos

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Patrick is a student, Pete is a college teacher, handjob, not Pete's though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: Patrick may or may not have had sex at a party during a school break with a study hall teacherthis is a lot more fluff than smyt I think
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Kudos: 10





	Tattoos and Taboos

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted me to write this a lot more smuttier than it is but I didn't feel like it   
> here ya go Molly, I know you read this stuff

The keyhole tattoo is what gives it away. 

Not the one on his wrist, Mr. Wentz was professional but for some reason he’d roll his sleeves up and give many a horny and crushing student a nice view of his tattooed sleeves; no no, the keyhole tattoo in question is on his upper arm close to his shoulder and it has to be creepy to admit it but Patrick has it memorized at this point. A coffin with a keyhole in it and wings on the side, below that was a ribbon saying unlovable and what looked like a small hand at the bottom of the coffin, Patrick can tell it’s a little faded and needs to be touched up. Now as to why he can see the tattoo on Mr. Wentz’s shoulder is because the man is wearing a tank top today and currently was tugging out the sleeves on what looked like a thin over shirt, professionality at its finest. 

He stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway and tried to reel his mind back in from screaming; Mr. Wentz wasn’t his teacher, Patrick had a different literature teacher, but he did stick around to teach the after school classes for kids who needed the extra help or had missed their classes that day. Patrick had used that as an excuse for his crush on the guy, he didn't affect Patrick’s grades so he was allowed to think domestic things right? 

Except after last winter break’s party Patrick wanted to throw himself out a window. 

See, Patrick had friends, and his friends were more the party type so what did they decide? On a Saturday night just before the last Sunday of break they dragged him to a bar near campus called Sunny’s and partied it up. Unlike his friends though Patrick wasn’t much for drinking, instead he’d disappeared to a somehow less occupied room at the bar and chilled there, failing at pool and occasionally taking shots from the bar in the pool room. Maybe those “occasional” shots though started to get to him and maybe he was extra giggly and way more sociable; that led to him being found by a friend who dragged him to the karaoke stage and later when Patrick was sober to his horror he’d apparently belted his heart out to 4 different songs. After halfway through 5 someone had done something because the crowd suddenly started churning with anger, a hand had grabbed Patrick’s arm and hauled him off stage away from the shouting and out into the cold. 

Whoever it was had been about as drunk as Patrick, almost pulling him down laughing but managing to stand and asking what Patrick had been doing on stage. He’s still not sure how what happened happened, Patrick didn’t think he was that much of eye-candy but then again maybe the guy had just been looking for a quick fuck anyway because while all the events were blurred Patrick gripping a seat in front of him while making small “ah ah ah!” in the back of a car with someone fucking him from behind was not blurred at all. So he’d fucked a stranger during winter break, okay fine, that happened sometimes sure, but when Patrick had woken up at said stranger’s house with an awful hangover he’d managed to get himself collected and leave before the man woke up. 

Before that though Patrick had looked at his bedmate, the guy had his head under a pillow snoring but Patrick had a nice view of his body, especially the tattoos adorning his skin. Out of all of them the keyhole tattoo on his upper arm stuck with Patrick the most, something had been so familiar about it. 

And now he knew why. 

“Dude,  _ move”  _ Patrick jumped and stepped out of the way of a guy

He gave Patrick a side glare before heading to an empty desk, Patrick felt his face heat up and when he glanced briefly at Mr. Wentz the teacher was staring at him with a blank somehow terrifying look, swallowing dryly Patrick hurried to a seat as far back as he could. Other students came in totaling up to 10, not much really but more than the usual amount; Mr. Wentz now had the thin shirt over him but the tank top was still unprofessional looking, Patrick chewed on his bottom lip eyeing the thorny necklace barely peeking out from beneath the shirt. Cripes he was totally a creep wasn’t he, who checked out their teachers? People who needed to get laid- _ by other people their age.  _ He shook his head to clear it and pulled out his laptop to set up the notes app, maybe there was a freak coincidence that he’d slept with a guy who had the same tattoo as Mr. Wentz- 

The loud snap of a ruler made several kids jump and one even shriek a little, Mr. Wentz smiled apologetically at everyone and knelt behind his desk retrieving a broken yardstick. 

“Sorry for that rude ‘good afternoon’ class, wasn’t paying attention. Well, now that I have all of yours how about we start class now? Whoever comes in comes in” he stood straighter and turned towards the board “so let’s go over the basics of  _ The Song of Achilles… _ ”

Pencils scribbled and keys were tapped, while he was supposed to be paying attention he knew that his mind decided to wander again to the tattoo. Really what were the chances of someone having the exact same tattoo? And even placement? Maybe it was more likely than he thought, the only tattoos Patrick had on himself were the occasional hickey or one of his friends drawing on him- _ nope,  _ no, no, do not think about hickeys, if Patrick thinks about hickeys he’s going to think about not-Mr-Wentz biting his neck against the back alley wall of the bar. 

“Yes Alice?” 

Patrick looked up, a student had her hand up and she looked pretty annoyed, shit what had Mr. Wentz been saying? 

“His mom was  _ that  _ determined to break them up? If she knew about the prophecy then why didn't she consider that maybe Patrocleus was the one to break it” 

“Pah-trock-lus, not Patrcleus, not every greek warrior had the eus at the end” Mr. Wentz hummed smiling at his own corny joke before turning back to the board and began writing “like I said earlier Alice she didn’t think he was fit to be her son’s lover in marriage or life. She was a nymph and they had standards, don’t forget she also had a child with a king so there was that status as well” 

There was murmuring of disgruntlement and Mr. Wentz paused mid writing, he turned around to the class and had an almost mischievous smile. 

“Alright, how about this then, raise your hand if you think Deidamea was Achilles’ downfall” 

7 of the 10 did, Patrick just looked around awkwardly and tried to not notice Mr. Wentz staring at him. 

“Alright, keep your vote in mind, who thinks Patroclus was Achilles’ downfall?” 

The other 2 raised their hands. 

Mr. Wentz frowned and this time Patrick shrank under his look “Mr. Stump, you haven’t raised your hand” 

“Um…” all eyes were on him now, thanks asshole “well it’s just….I don’t agree with your points sir” 

Patrick was pretty sure he’d just dug his own grave judging by the way Mr. Wentz pressed his lips into a line and narrowed his eyes a little. 

“Care to elaborate?” 

Patrick swallowed and stared at his laptop before standing up, that clearly confused Mr. Wentz giving him a little spark of smugness. 

“Well sir...she was a nymph, maybe she was aware of the prophecy that would kill her son but she couldn’t foretell the future completely. Nymphs aren’t like the gods, they aren’t omnipotent, maybe she’d try everything she could think of to keep Achilles alive but she also seemed full of herself. She didn’t take into account what her son wanted, he was happy with Patroclus obviously but because  _ she  _ thought that he deserved a higher figure she kept trying to keep them apart” 

A few students looked impressed, Mr. Wentz was blank-faced however and had his head tilted a little while leaning against his desk. 

“And my points you don’t agree with are?” 

Patrick swallowed “well um...you haven't mentioned it yet sir but Patroclus does find Achilles, they hide until they’re found. Regardless of what Tehtis did I think inevitably, because of how Greek tragedies are, no matter what Patroclus would’ve lost him forever. Patroclus wasn’t his downfall, maybe he did grief kill the opposing army but anything could’ve killed Patroclus before the war and he might’ve decided life wasn’t worth living even then. Deidamea might have been the start of the downfall too but that just seems like an excuse, Thetis could’ve chosen any princess for her son. I think no matter what She would have tried her son would have eventually had his fate catch up” 

Mr. Wentz hummed “very realistic Mr. Stump. So to confirm, do you think Patroclus should have  _ stayed  _ with Achilles instead of running off? To the war” he added quickly

Patrick’s face heated up, the man had no reason to emphasize stayed unless it was him “yes sir, I think Patroclus and Achilles should have ignored the call for war” 

With that he sat back down and tried to pretend to be busy with his laptop, the class resumed as Mr. Wentz went back to the board but Patrick couldn’t help but feel like the air in the room was heavier. Finally they finished going over the key parts and everyone was packing up, to Patrick’s annoyance one of the students apparently was at the bar that night and was asking if Patrick was going to sing again.

“Or we could hang out somewhere, come back to my dorm maybe?” ugh, the oil was practically seeping through, even when Patrick turned around the dude’s smirk was obvious 

“I have plans tonight, thanks” Patrick shoved his laptop into his backpack and hiked it onto his back “have fun at Sunny’s though” 

“What plans, literally everyone on campus knows all you do is go to the music room” the guy looked like he regretted that insult as soon as he said it

Unluckily for Patrick Mr. Wentz cleared his throat making both students jump, when had he walked over? 

“Mr. Stump is helping me move my room after school today, you should head off now Austin” 

“Oh-yeah okay, bye sir” with that he hurried to the doors. 

And now that left him alone with his rather displeased looking teacher, Patrick stared at his shoes and flexed his fingers on the backpack straps a few times before Mr. Wentz hummed and walked to the front of the room. Patrick stood there confused, was he….should he follow him? Judging by the look he got once Mr. Wentz reached his desk and leaned against it yes, Patrick should have walked over. Right, so...now he was awkwardly standing in front of his teacher fiddling with the backpack straps and trying not to meet the other man’s eyes. 

“Any particular reason you’re so reserved today?” 

Patrick glanced up and back down at his shoes “I’m always quiet sir, you’re not my teacher so I don’t expect you to know that” 

Shit was that rude? 

Mr. Wentz just huffed and smirked, okay what was going on? “No I’m not, that’d make things a little awkward though wouldn’t it? Considering I’ve fucked you in my car” 

Patrick was pretty sure he stopped breathing “ _ excuse-you-pardon me?” _ he squealed half-screeched out and even stepped back

“Oh don’t play cute” Mr. Wentz laughed and Patrick had a hard time deciding if it was mean or not “you’re fine without the act but don’t pretend we didn’t fuck. Trust me, it makes things easier” 

“I have never seen your dick!” Patrick looked like a Christmas light, red and even heating up like one “what are you on” 

That smirk made Patrick feel weak in his knees as Mr. Wentz grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side, a million things went through Patrick’s head then; what if someone walked in? What if Mr. Wentz was actually going to kill Patrick? What if, what if, what if- and then Mr. Wentz’s teeth were digging into the soft skin behind his ear making Patrick’s knees give for a second and he grabbed the other man’s shirt for leverage. Teeth started to scrape followed by licking along the shell of his ear, Patrick dug his fingers into Mr.Wentz’s chest whining,there was going to be a hickey there no doubt. He wasn’t sure when his jaw was released but hands were shoving the backpack off Patrick’s shoulders- not letting it hit the ground thank god, apparently, even when he was horny the teacher was courteous- and Patrick squealed as he was literally picked up, wrapping his legs around Mr. Wentz’s waist in panic and felt his face heat up because hello there was a not-so-mini-Wentz. 

“Sure you haven’t seen my dick now?” Mr. Wentz growled into Patrick’s throat, fingers digging into Patrick’s thighs

He let out a small whimper and pressed nails into the man’s shoulders “why do you care” 

Another growl and a bite at his jaw “you left me in the morning you little shit, you know damn well I was calling you out during class, I know you fucking knew” 

Patrick wanted to say something, maybe call the teacher out for seemingly being pissed that Patrick left in the morning when why was he even fucking students or maybe even asking if Patrick was the only college student he’d ever fucked but once again Mr. Wentz attached his mouth to Patrick’s neck and started sucking; there was no way he could walk out without someone seeing the hickeys, what the  _ hell  _ was Mr. Wentz thinking? Maybe he wasn’t, maybe Mini Wentz was doing all the thinking, Patrick momentarily forgot about him until Mr. Wentz started grinding against his ass. 

“You’re gonna sing for me again, pretty angel” teeth dragged along his jaw followed by Patrick’s lips being caught in a rough kiss “you know what my car looks like, go get in it” 

“Huh” Patrick squeaked when he was dropped, he almost pulled Mr. Wentz down with him “what the hell! A heads up would be nice, and what makes you think I want anything to do with your dick again” 

God but that cocky grin made Patrick blush “I don’t remember a lot when I’m drunk but fucking you is something I remember very clearly” 

That should’ve been creepy right? That should’ve concerned him a lot except it made Patrick shiver and he decided then he had to be some kind of pervert for being turned on at the thought that the other man remembered the car. With an awkward huff Patrick grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder, Mr. Wentz didn’t stop him from walking away and once he was outside Patrick debated on just heading to the bus stop. What exactly was this? From how it sounded Mr. Wentz was just going to take Patrick back to his place and fuck him again, and then what? Throw him out probably, Patrick had to get an essay done so wouldn’t his time be better spent doing homework? 

Actually, getting fucked by a hot person again sounded better. 

By the time Patrick came to this conclusion only a few minutes had passed but Mr. Wentz was leaving the classroom walking right into him and almost making Patrick fall, he grabbed the younger’s arm and gave him a light glare before pulling him along to the parking lot. 

“Is this legal?” Patrick blurted once they reached the car

Mr. Wentz gave him an annoyed look “you're thinking about that now” 

“I was  _ drunk  _ when we fucked, you were too. How did you even drive back to your place” Patrick glared back but it wasn’t as heated

“Called a friend” he grabbed Patrick by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the car, cutting off the surprised noise the younger made with a kiss “I’m a consenting adult, you’re a consenting adult, unless it’s age that’s a problem to you?” 

Patrick made a choked noise and stared up at the other “wh-that’s assumption”

“Is it?” Mr. Wentz tilted his head, letting go of Patrick's shirt to trace his thumb along Patrick’s lower lip “do you want to have sex with me again” 

His brain shorted out then, he was pretty sure earlier that yes he did want to but now...well all of this felt too real for Patrick, maybe Mr. Wentz realized that because this time he moved his hand and cradled Patrick’s jaw kissing him softly 

“I would like to have sex with you again, I know I enjoyed it even if I was drunk. I promise it’s legal, I’m not your teacher so I can’t affect your grades or schooling, this isn’t the first time I’ve fooled around with a student. If age is an issue with you that’s fine, just say so” he was tracing Patrick’s lip again, it was hard to tell if the look he was getting was fondness or hidden irritation 

Patrick swallowed and looked to the side, the student comment sort of stung he wasn't going to lie “um…..I’m twenty-four….” 

“Oh thank god” Mr. Wentz laughed out and dropped his head for a moment for Patrick's shoulder before looking back up “you’ve got such a baby face I thought you were eighteen maybe” 

Well….then “um, how old are you?” to be truthful Mr. Wentz didn’t look that old really, maybe early thirties at least or late twenties, anything wasn’t surprising at this point 

“Thirty-seven” he gave Patrick a wry looking smirk “if you call me old I’ll kidnap you and drop you off in a ditch” 

“No you won’t” Patrick said that with too much certainty, at least he was...kind of right? About the thirties range 

Mr. Wentz just chuckled and kissed Patrick again “you can tell me no you know, I won’t be offended” 

“You're confusing” Patrick mumbled and turned his gaze down, a mistake since now he was staring at the thorn necklace tattoo “um...I’m allowed to say no if I get freaked out” 

“Of course” another kiss,  _ way  _ too soft for Patrick’s liking “don’t let it get to your head by the way, you looked pretty miffed after I mentioned you’re not the only one I’ve fooled around with” 

“Fuck you” well then where did this confidence come from? 

Mr. Wentz just laughed and pressed one last kiss to Patrick’s lips before letting go and getting into the driver’s seat. Patrick wasn’t actually sure where he was supposed to go, the passenger side made sense right? He figured that was the right one when after he opened the back seat door Mr. Wentz frowned and looked disappointed. If it felt like Patrick was in some weird alternate universe before now it felt like he’d walked right into his own episode of  _ The Twilight Zone.  _ “The Teacher’s sin den” or something like that, Patrick found himself smiling a little at the stupid name and out of his peripheral vision noticed Mr. Wentz staring at him. 

“What’s the joke?” 

Patrick shrugged “just kinda feels like I’m in  _ The Twilight Zone  _ or something” 

“Moral episode or ‘probably going to die miserably’ episode?” Patrick shot him a withering look, he just smirked “you’re cute when you do that”   
  


Nothing else was said after that, Patrick stared out the window trying to ignore the blush creeping on his face while Mr. Wentz’s free hand was on his thigh. After Patrick had found a bus stop the morning after he hadn’t actually noticed how much Mr. Wentz’s apartments looked upscale, did no one ever notice him bringing people home? Or was Patrick thinking the teacher was more of a tramp than he actually was. Maybe it was because he was sober now that this felt so weird, Mr. Wentz parked and opened the passenger door all gentlemanly when he was out, Patrick mumbled a “thanks” and grabbed his backpack from the backseat; if by some chance the events turned bad at least he could know his laptop wasn’t in someone’s car and he’d have to break a window to get it. 

“You wanna eat something?” Mr. Wentz asked when they were in his apartment

Patrick didn’t respond right away as he looked around, this place really screamed the other man’s personality didn't it? Some hoodies were piled around, there were some socks strewn about the carpet and the coffee table had books, CDs, and notebooks stacked on it, somehow all the messiness made sense.

“Um, no thanks…” Patrick finally answered, he looked at his shoes wondering what he was supposed to do when his head was tilted up “uh?” 

“If you’d rather not do this sober we can get drunk, I’m not having sex with someone if they’re inebriated. Feels like I’m taking advantage of someone” Mr. Wentz was looking at him too honestly “you do remember you can say no also right? It’s fine if you changed your mind on the car ride” 

“Do you realize how weird this is to me?” Patrick blurted and stepped back a little, maybe Mr. Wentz did this regularly enough that he wasn’t weirded out by it at all

“Very considering you look like a spooked cow” hands pulled his waist a little closer by the belt loops “but seriously, do you want me to drive you back to the dorms? I’m not gonna be offended. I wanna fuck you yeah but only if you do too” 

Patrick felt very mixed then “I...think I do? I mean…...you keep saying this is legal but it feels weird. How many other students have you fucked?” 

Mr. Wentz made a weird breathy sigh noise and tugged Patrick in the direction of the living room, he let go of his belt loops and went to flop onto the couch. Unsure really of what to do Patrick toed off his sneakers and set his backpack down before walking over, he squeaked when he was pulled into Mr. Wentz’s lap but settling his arms around the other man’s shoulders. 

“As of this year to answer your question? Just you. Before sure, when I first started teaching sure cause I was stupid and never thought about the repercussions. I didn’t do anything with students I had or when I was an assistant teacher, swear on my life, I wouldn’t do that” 

Patrick frowned “I don’t...know how to feel about that ethically” 

“Then don’t, feel about something else if you’d rather” he curled his hand gently around the back of Patrick’s neck smiling at him “how about we don’t just go straight to fucking, that’s what the foreplay is for you know” 

“I thought that was-oh, oh um...right” Patrick blushed and shifted around, his thighs were kind of starting to hurt “can...yeah can we not go right to that please sir?” 

Mr. Wentz winced a little “how about no sir or mister, just call me my name?” 

“I don’t know your name” Patrick frowned at the smile he was given 

“Beetlejuice” 

“Oh my god” Patrick groaned trying to crawl out of his lap only to be rolled over and squished into the couch 

“S’Pete you buzzkill” he mumbled before licking into Patrick’s mouth, gross because his lips were wet now but nice because it was Mr. We- it was Pete. 

Patrick whimpered and opened his mouth more, reaching up and grabbing the longer part of Pete’s hair. There was a pleased sound and Pete starting sucking on Patrick’s tongue while sliding his hands under Patrick’s shirt, it tickled a little as he slid his hands up Patrick's sides but was pleasant still. Pete moved to Patrick’s neck again biting and sucking on skin, he whimpered and slipped his own hands under the other man’s tank top tracing along his spine feeling a shiver. He detached himself from Patrick’s neck with a laugh and reached down to the belt buckle, pausing and glancing up for an okay before moving on with undoing the belt. Patrick had had previous partners sure, some high school flings and a somewhat steady girlfriend that hadn’t ended well but he’d never had anything of them consider his dick the way Pete did.

“Well  _ hello _ beautiful, you’re only halfway up, why not let me help with that?” Pete hummed while stroking it, Patrick made a strangled noise and wiggled his hips “damn you’re big” 

Patrick whined and bucked his hips when Pete squeezed and twisted his wrist on a downstroke “ah-ugh-I thought we’re going slow?” 

“This is slow” Pete giggled-fucking giggled- and scooted back from between Patrick’s legs “tell me if it’s too much okay?” 

“If what- _ oh _ ” 

Right, okay, so now Pete was giving Patrick a blow job, so that was...pretty great actually. Patrick tried thrusting up into the other man’s mouth only to find his hips were being held down, Pete was pressing his thumbs into Patrick’s hips making him moan and wriggle around, it tickled when Pete breathed out a laugh. There were a lot of emotions running in Patrick’s head for someone getting a blowjob; it felt amazing, he wanted to fuck Pete’s mouth, he wondered how he was good at this, remembered that he said he’d fooled around with other people and got a spark of jealousy, his right side by his ribs was itchy a little, and he wanted to grab Pete’s hair. 

Pete pulled off with a pop “you okay?” 

_ What?  _ “What the fuck go back to sucking me!” Patrick whined and tried sitting up, Pete however stopped him with a hand to his chest and Patrick lay back down 

“Not that you’re supposed to look like a glamor shot when getting a blowjob but I can’t tell what your feeling” now was not a time to be gentlemanly about this “I want you to feel good”    
  


“I  _ was  _ feeling good, I swear I was” again Patrick sat up and awkwardly curled his hand around the back of Pete’s neck “please keep going?” 

Pete “hm”ed and pushed Patrick back down again before taking him back in his mouth, Patrick whimpered and this time did grab Pete’s hair. There was a small grunt and Pete dug his nails into Patrick’s hips, he wasn’t sure if that was a good reaction or not but it makes him tug a little resulting in Pete moaning and the vibration of it made Patrick’s hips jerk up again. Minutes dragged on with Patrick trying to fuck up into Pete’s mouth and pulling on his hair, this was starting to feel like a filibuster blowjob and Patrick was about to complain about it when Pete pulled off. Patrick whined in frustration, he didn’t mind denial but seriously could he cum already? Pete moved up and pressed his mouth to Patrick’s in a more tongue than lips kiss, reaching down between them and curling his hand around Patrick’s dick; oh okay so handjob, that worked too. 

“You’re so cute” Pete laughed into Patrick’s mouth, biting and tugging on Patrick’s bottom lip “c’mon baby, c’mon” 

So Patrick does with an embarrassing squeak. 

*

He’s not sure what’s supposed to happen next, it’s not really something Patrick put thought into to be honest. Pete just cleaned them up with a dirty shirt laying under the coffee table and afterwards had laid on top of Patrick nuzzling under his jaw while Patrick had put his arms around Pete and found himself starting to doze, jeez this guy was a heater. He did end up falling asleep, when he woke up there was a throw blanket over him and no Pete, where’d he go? Patrick sat up yawning and looked around the living room, he didn’t hear Pete anywhere either, should he look for him or was that weird? It was probably weird...yeah it was weird, Patrick however did decide he could at least get started on some homework. It was 4 now, when had class ended anyway? About….3 hours ago, so Patrick figured he might've been asleep for maybe an hour or half an hour, maybe Pete went to get dinner or something. A few quizzes done, some homework edited, and halfway through the first half of an essay for his actually English class when the front door opened startling Patrick and almost making him flip over his laptop.

“Oh hey you’re up” Pete had 2 bags of what smelled like take-out “what are you doing?” 

“Working on an essay for Mr. Lowes” Patrick saved it and shut his laptop off “where’d you go?” 

“Got take-out, hope you like stir fry” Pete disappeared around a corner

Patrick followed him with the blanket still wrapped around himself, Pete’s kitchen was surprisingly clean he noticed and walked over to the island where the stir fry had been set down. Pete grabbed plates and forks, momentarily pausing to kiss Patrick’s ear making him whine and step away, this was starting to feel...domestic, way too domestic for Patrick’s liking. Beef stir fry and chicken stir fry was the options, along with what looked like something else Pete had gotten at a different place but he hid that bag before Patrick could see it, was it drugs maybe? 

Pete turned to say something then paused, giving Patrick a once-over with a smile “you still don’t have pants on” 

Patrick burned “my jizz is on your couch probably, you can’t convince me you don’t jack off on their either” 

“I think I like making you blush” Pete hummed and stepped closer to kiss him “which do you want?” 

“Whichever” he mumbled. 

The domesticity of the situation continued in the living room, after Patrick put on his boxers (Pete had already seen him completely naked before, even if he was drunk) Pete pulled up HBO letting Patrick choose a movie. He settled on the First  _ Hobbit  _ much to Pete teasing about Patrick’s height, Patrick throwing back the same comment about Pete not being that much taller than him earning a laugh and another kiss. It was around the stone giants part that Pete leaned forward a little to be in Patrick’s periphery sight. 

“What’s up?” 

Patrick swallowed around the mouthful of stir fry and glanced at him confused “um...nothing? The movie? I’m confused” 

Pete hummed and set his plate on the table before turning to sit and look at Patrick, hesitantly Patrick did the same. 

“Is this too much?” Patrick stared at him blankly “is me doing all this, not just fucking you right away, getting dinner and stuff, is it too much” 

_ Oh  _ “no it’s, it’s fine” he paused “it feels really domestic I guess? Or like, I mean like….maybe like you’re my boyfriend or something” 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘date’” Pete snickered with a smile at the glare he received then stopped smiling just as fast “okay but is that an issue? Would you rather this was rough and fast instead” 

“Um….” Patrick stared at his feet before shrugging “no? I mean...yeah no, rough and fast doesn't really sound like something I want” 

“So then what do you want” 

“Stop being pragmatic” Patrick grumbled and rubbed at his face “I don’t know I mean...it’s not bad, I, I do like that you didn’t just fuck me and then say ‘okay you have to leave now’ I just feel weird still” 

Pete hummed and pulled on Patrick’s arm, he got the idea and crawled into Pete’s lap; he wasn’t going to admit he liked it here. 

“Pragmatic, dealing with things sensibly and realistically” Patrick glared and Pete smirked wryly “let’s be pragmatic then. You’re twenty-four, you’re young and painfully beautiful, you’re also very smart. I’m thirty-seven, a teacher, incredibly sexy, and not young like you. Take this into consideration, we can be whatever you want alright? Realistically Patrick you can get bored of me someday, you probably will and you’ll run off with someone your age and make all those lovely painful mistakes you make in your twenties. I can be your boyfriend, fuck buddy, one time thing-well second time thing, it’s up to you. If me being like this makes you uncomfortable we can stop” 

Patrick blushed, in the background the sound of the goblins was distant noise “you’re vain kind of, and it’s not uncomfortable like I think you’re going to harvest my organs, it’s...different I guess” 

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now you know” Pete hummed and laid his head against Patrick’s shoulder “I can take you home right now if you want” 

“Was I staying the night?” Patrick actually hadn’t thought about leaving

“If you wanted” 

Patrick reached up and started petting the back of Pete’s head “I mean...I have to get stuff done, but otherwise yeah I think I’d like to” 

Pete laughed a little and smiled up at him “awesome” 

They watched the rest of the movie and finished dinner, again Patrick was in Pete’s lap getting a hickey on his collarbone while Pete ground up against him. Hands slipped under Patrick’s shirt again dragging nail light down his back , his eyelashes fluttered a little as he leaned more against the scraping teeth. Pete kissed his way up Patrick’s throat to his ear, biting his ear lobe and tugging a little 

“Come on, I wanna see all of you” 

That sounded like a good idea.


End file.
